


100 Kinks Challenge #95 - Plugs

by winchestersinthedrift



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Edgeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersinthedrift/pseuds/winchestersinthedrift





	100 Kinks Challenge #95 - Plugs

Cas rocks the plug a little, and the widest part of the stainless steel bulb pulls heavy against the inside of Dean’s ass. He’s drowning again in the feeling of dragging suspension, the plug tensile on the edge of slipping either in or out, and he wants both and neither. It’s a discomposing kind of pleasure, like sensation has abandoned individual nerves and is pooling heavy and strong, stronger than him, in the cord of his spine.

The plug slides back in, and Dean’s panting, head thrown to the side. He’s on his knees, naked. Cas is on his back beneath him, still mostly clothed, face just below Dean’s chest, one arm up around Dean’s hips so his fingers can coax the plug back and forth. His other hand is against Dean’s chest, splayed flat, fingertips pressing into the skin. When he’d said he wanted to watch - not coquettishly but with a dark seriousness - Dean had thought he meant, well, the action behind. Not this, not looking right at Dean’s face.

He lets the plug sink so deep Dean feels it like braille at the back of his skull, presses it a little so not just the bulb and the stem but the base of the curved handle are inside him, and then shallow tugs, quick and shuddering-good. This isn’t teasing. Dean’s done teasing. This is something else, peeling him open and licking along his bones.

He’s still panting, he can’t get his breath, can’t shake himself lucid from this feeling.

‘I’d like to know what you’re thinking,’ says Cas. There’s a growl on the edge of it but the sheer impersonal force of the way he says it winds a fist right into Dean’s gut. His eyes are rolling back in their sockets and the world’s gone smeary-white.

‘ _Auuugh_ ,’ says Dean, and arches his back more, presses harder into the pressure of the plug. Cas quickens the movement of his hand and Dean gives a naked moan, on fire from navel to knees.

‘I can’t,’ he says, frantic, without knowing what he means. ‘I can’t I _can’t_.’ Cas slides a little further down Dean’s body so that Dean’s cock, bobbing stiff and dripping, brushes against his lips.

‘You can,’ Cas says.


End file.
